emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8030 (1st January 2018)
Debbie lets Tom in on the family's plans - and the Dingles are worrying who the betrayer is when Lydia and Sam are arrested. Meanwhile, Lawrence receives an offer on Home Farm. Plot Faith has partied the New Year in and returns to the village drunk. When she sees Jimmy and Nicola walking, she shouts 'Judas' at them. Lachlan looks at expensive city centre apartments he expects Chrissie to pay for. Rebecca hope Chrissie will pay up for her and Seb's sake. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak and Sam pack a bag of tools. Lisa questions what they're doing. She doesn't believe their answers and forces them to leave without the bag. Harriet overhears Aaron and Cain discussing Adam and comments if only there was a way for Adam to avoid a stretch in prison which makes Aaron suspicious. Zak and Sam are about to attack a Home James Haulage van when Lisa and Belle stop them. Zak is adamant Jimmy has it coming but Belle reminds her father he's the obvious suspect. Sam gets an idea when he remembers it's illegal to evict badgers as they're a protected species. Faith is putting on a load of washing when Moira questions where she got a hoodie. Faith admits she found it in the bin, concluding Debbie got rid of it when she moved. Moira snatches the hoodie from Faith, saying it belongs to her. Lachlan informs excited Belle that Chrissie has decided to buy them a posh flat. Sam and Lydia prepare to go looking for badger poo as part of their plan to save Wishing Well Cottage. Debbie tells Tom about Sam and Lydia's plan to save the house, so out of Debbie's earshot, Tom calls someone. Moira turns up at the church with the hoodie, explaining to Harriet she wore it on the day she killed Emma. She's hopeful there could be DNA or fibre evidence on the hoodie. Harriet discloses that Adam's not coping, he's been getting his visitors to say he's okay to stop her worrying. This makes Moira more determined to make someone listen to her and wants Harriet to help. Harriet tells Moira the hoodie will be useless as it wasn't preserved well. Debbie prepares to start her new job with Tom tomorrow. Sam and Lydia stroll through the woods looking for badger poo. Sam comes across dog poo and picks it up just as he and Lydia are accosted by a couple of police officers who arrest them under the protection of badgers act. Aaron's in a foul mood ahead of Adam's plea hearing and potential sentencing tomorrow. He asks Victoria if she's coming, commenting it'll mean the world to Adam. Pete and Ross also debate if they should attend. After leaving Jacobs Fold, Tom heads down to the playground where Graham is waiting. Graham has done what Tom asked although he didn't like it. He reports Sam already has a criminal record and this could hurt him but Tom isn't bothered. Graham believes Debbie working for Tom is a bad idea although Tom doesn't care for his opinion. Lawrence has received and offer on Home Farm for the full asking price despite nobody even viewing the property. Sam and Lydia return from the police station. Zak is confused as Sam and Lydia were in the woods when the police collared them and only a few people knew what they were doing. Moira sits cuddling Isaac. She tells her son that he'll have his big brother back soon but he'll have to do without his mum for a long time. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw *Police Officer - Louise Atkins Locations *Main Street *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Living room and woodland *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs room *Café Main Street - '' Interior'' *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Church Lane *David's Shop - Exterior *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Bar *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Debbie invites Tom to join her family’s protest against the golf course developers. However, he becomes evasive when questioned about his new job; Moira seeks out Harriet; and Lachlan manipulates Chrissie over the flat. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,520,000 (23rd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes